Let's have a kiki
by AnaGleek
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si después de la fiesta Rachel y Brody se hubieran quedado a solas? Clasificado M por escenas de sexo.
1. Chapter 1

El final de la fiesta llegó, y con ello, la gente salía del gran apartamento. Gente que Rachel no conocía para nada, pero por lo menos pasó un buen rato. La fiesta de Acción de Gracias fue mejor de lo que pensaba, y todo gracias a Isabelle, por llevar a toda aquella estrafalaria pero divertida compañía y… Brody. Estaba sumamente agradecida por ello, porque ¿qué podría haber pasado si tuviera que cocinar ella? Un desastre. Aunque ella fuera vegetariana, estaba agradecida por haberle invitado a cenar, aunque pensaba que cenarían ellos y Kurt. En un principio no pensaba invitarle, debido a su desliz con Cassandra, que creía que era difícil de perdonar. Pero cuando hablaron en esa clase, le hizo entrar en razón: no estaban ni siquiera juntos, y era verdad eso de que le dio plantón por Finn antes de su ruptura. Cuando miró en sus ojos, comprobó que estaba diciendo la verdad, por eso le perdonó.

Pero a pesar de todo, seguía doliéndole en el alma que Brody se acostara con Cassandra. No sólo por que ella fuera su rival, la persona que le amargaba la vida en NYADA con sus clases, tan duras y llenas de torturas como ella misma, fría, calculadora, manipuladora, dura… sino porque, en el fondo de todo, sentía cosas por Brody. Durante los pocos meses que llevaba allí, él la hizo sentirse como en casa, la hizo sentirse bien, respetando sus límites incluso cuando había roto con Finn… y todo ello sin nombrar lo que era. Brody era una de las personas más amables que había conocido, creía en ella y su talento, era divertido, todo un caballero, inteligente, ingenioso, dulce, y todo ello sin nombrar su físico… su increíble físico. Era increíblemente sexy y atractivo… desde que lo vio por primera vez, el vapor de agua envolviéndolo haciéndolo parecer un auténtico dios griego, todo su cuerpo mojado y desnudo, sus ojos azules posándose en los suyos, mirándola con dulzura mientras hablaban en ese cuarto de baño mixto… Nunca habían mirado a Rachel de esa manera, nadie, ni siquiera Finn. Porque, tenía que admitirlo, Brody nunca podría compararse con Finn. Finn podría ser dulce con ella, pero la forma en la que Brody la trataba no era como a una princesa, sino a como a una reina. Por las noches, acababa suspirando por él como nunca suspiró por su ex… Suspiraba porque pensaba que, siendo realistas, un chico como él, tan inteligente, dulce, atractivo, sexy, por mucho que quisiera, nunca acabaría con ella, una chica de pueblo. Era obvio que todas las chicas, o al menos su inmensa mayoría, iban detrás de él, aunque él no les hiciera caso. Pero el caso es que se hicieron buenos amigos, quizás los mejores, apoyándose el uno en el otro, y eso la reconfortaba. Pero no en el sentido en el que Rachel esperaba.

Cuando en el apartamento quedaban pocas personas, Rachel, Kurt, Brody e Isabelle, Rachel empezó a limpiar el apartamento. Estaba un poco desordenado, pero no le importaba, al fin y al cabo se lo pasó bastante bien.

"Rachel, Isabelle está bastante borracha, ¿te importa quedarte aquí mientras la acompaño a la estación o a coger un taxi?" Kurt preguntó desde la puerta.

"Oh, no. Acompáñala, no te preocupes. ¡Tú necesitas una jefa que llegue sana y salva a casa!" Rachel contestó "Además, puede que al final esto te cueste un ascenso o algo…" le guiñó el ojo y se rió.

"¡Tendré eso en cuenta, volveré en media hora!" gritó Kurt desde la puerta antes de salir del apartamento.

Cuando Kurt salió del apartamento, Brody y Rachel se quedaron a solas. El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, y no era de extrañar. Básicamente el momento era bastante incómodo: ella sentía cosas por él, y quizás era correspondido. Además, la última vez que se quedaron a solas, acabaron besándose, pero al final apareció Finn en la puerta, un momento muy incómodo que nunca volvieron a mencionar. Rachel fue a la cocina a limpiar lo poco que quedaba de suciedad; cuando hicieron el pavo, hubo algún que otro desastre, pero salió bien. Sin embargo, había bastantes manchas en la encimera, y por no mencionar los platos. Rachel se dispuso a frotar la encimera con un paño cuando Brody decidió ayudarla y se levantó del suelo.

"Déjame ayudarte…" dijo desde detrás.

"No tienes por qué, eres un invitado. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si te dejara limpiar?" giró la cabeza y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y qué clase de hombre y amigo sería yo si no te ayudara? Sería una pena que esas manos se estropearan…" le contestó al mismo tiempo que acarició su mano, mirándole a sus ojos marrones. "Si al menos me dejaras hacer algo, iríamos más rápido, ¿no crees?" se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, si insistes…" le dijo dándole un paño húmedo e indicándole dónde frotar "… pero porque sé que eres todo un caballero e insistirás hasta que yo cediera ante tí" se rió.

"Ese era el plan" se rió Brody, enseñando sus blancos dientes y con una se esas sonrisas que derretían a Rachel por dentro.

Tras unos 15 minutos frotando la encimera, casi habían terminado. Habían estado hablando de lo bien que se lo habían pasado aquella noche y sobre las clases, pero aún había un tema pendiente…

"¡Casi hemos terminado con la limpieza, por fin!" exclamó Rachel "Brody, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?" dijo en un tono serio.

"Dispara, contesto a cualquier pregunta" él sonrió a Rachel

"¿Qué sentiste cuando estabas con Cassie? Quiero decir, te he perdonado, pero me gustaría saber… ¿por qué?" le preguntó mirándole a sus ojos, sus azules ojos y suspiró

"Rachel… ¿tenemos que hablar de esto?"

"Creo que necesito saberlo"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Está bien, ahí va: nada" le contestó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si fuera normal.

"¿Nada? Quiero decir, ¿es que no te acostaste con ella porque te gustaba?" preguntó confusa

"No es la chica que me gusta, no se acerca ni siquiera a ella. No es ni siquiera la mitad de lo que es la chica que me gusta. Solo lo hice porque… me sentía solo y yo…"

"¡Está bien, no quiero saber más!" exclamó dándose la vuelta "Y entonces… ¿puedes darme una descripción de esa chica?" suspiró, mirando fijamente a la pared.

"Esa chica es… increíble" dijo Brody, acercándose por detrás y suspirando. "Es una chica que entró este año a NYADA y es… increíble. Tiene un gran talento y una voz de ensueño. Su voz es una de las mejores que he escuchado en la vida, y es aterciopelada, fuerte, pero delicada. Su mayor sueño es llegar a Broadway y ser como su mayor ídolo en este mundo, Barbra Streisand. Es decidida, fuerte, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, no se deja derrumbar por los demás, no se rinde nunca hasta conseguir sus metas, pero es delicada, muy femenina, divertida, inteligente, dulce, sensible. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo cree que no es perfecta, créeme, lo es para mí. Es una chica guapísima, que desde la primera vez que la vi quedé hipnotizado por su belleza. Esa chica es sexy, muy sexy, incluso cuando cree que no lo es. Es tremendamente sexy. Su pelo castaño cae en cascada por sus hombros y, no importa si se lo alisa o se lo riza, pero siempre está guapísima. Su cara es la de un ángel, perfecta, morena y siempre o casi siempre tiene una sonrisa para los demás que ilumina el mundo. Sus labios son rojos, suaves y delicados, pero al mismo tiempo, carnosos. Los he besado una vez y son… sorprendentes. Su nariz es un poco grande, pero al mismo tiempo la hace adorable…" le acaricia el brazo mientras le da la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos "… y sus ojos… sus grandes y marrones ojos me hipnotizan en un solo segundo. Cada vez que la miro… no puedo evitarlo pero sonreír…" sonríe "… y créeme, pienso en ella todo el tiempo y estoy totalmente loco por esa chica…" le acaricia la cara suavemente al mismo tiempo en el que mira fijamente sus ojos.

A medida de Brody hacía aquella descripción y se le acercaba cada vez más, su respiración se aceleraba. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo aquello? ¿Aquella chica… podría ser ella? Cuando sintió sus dedos acariciar su brazo, se dio la vuelta lentamente y miro en sus profundos y azules ojos, aquellos que aparecían en sus sueños una y otra vez, aquellos en los que se perdía cada vez que tenía ocasión. "Brody, yo…" se sonrojó "… ¿de verdad sientes eso por mí?" dijo Rachel nerviosa, y esta vez sus ojos se posaron en sus labios.

"Si no lo sintiera, ¿haría esto?" dijo antes de besarla.

Un beso, puro, tierno, lento, largo, pero sin sobrepasar el límite entre lo dulce y lo sensual. Cuando terminó el beso y Rachel apartó su cara unos escasos centímetros, cogió aire. "Brody, yo… siento exactamente lo mismo. Tú… tú eres uno de los chicos más atractivos y encantadores que he conocido en mi vida. Cada día, cada noche… he estado pensando en ti, incluso cuando aún estaba con Finn. Me gustas… no, no, me encantas" dijo mirando en sus ojos y besándole otra vez, pero esta vez con más intensidad. El beso cada vez se iba haciendo más y más apasionado, hasta llegar a un momento en el que la temperatura subió. Rachel envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, acariciando los pelos de su nuca mientras las manos de Brody bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos y la agarró y la sentó sobre la encimera sin dejar de besarla. Los besos fueron subiendo de temperatura, prácticamente con las bocas abiertas y las lenguas bailando al compás. Hubo un momento en el que se separaron para coger aire. Frente con frente, un total contacto visual, respiraciones agitadas.

"Mmm… creo que deberíamos continuar esto en mi habitación antes de que Kurt llegue y nos pille" dijo Rachel, mordiéndose su labio inferior, y riéndose nerviosa.

"Es muy sexy cuando te muerdes el labio, ¿lo sabías?" dijo levantando una ceja cuando volvió a agarrarla en sus brazos dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación. No rompieron contacto visual mientras Brody la llevaba en brazos, pero una pared fue el obstáculo entre ellos y la cama. Con Rachel entre la espalda y su cuerpo, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Brody empezó a besar su cuello y a dejar marcas, a lo cual Rachel gemía una y otra vez de placer. Cuando Rachel tuvo ocasión, elevó su barbilla hasta que volvieron a tener contacto visual y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, acariciando con sus dedos su piel bronceada a medida que abría su camisa. La camisa negra cayó al suelo, desvelando su increíblemente formado cuerpo de bailarín, sus musculosos brazos, su firme pecho y sus abdominales, esos abdominales con los que ella soñaba desde que lo vio por primera vez en las duchas, y tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que admiraba su físico, pero nunca lo había tenido así de cerca. Quizás sí en clases, pero nunca de esta manera. Las respiraciones de Rachel eran cada vez más irregulares, y no puedo evitar humedecerse los labios ante semejante vista. Sintió como un fuego empezaba a aparecer entre sus piernas y se podía notar una humedad ahí cada vez más y más notable.

"Brody, yo… erm…" dijo mirando a su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quizás… excitada?" susurró en su oído sensualmente

"Llévame a mi habitación ya. No puedo más, ¡hazme el amor ya!" admitió Rachel por fin su deseo más profundo. ¿Cuántas veces habría soñado ella con ese momento, con Brody haciéndole el amor toda la noche? Muchas, sin ninguna duda.

"Antes de eso…" dijo mientras la cogía en brazos, envolviendo sus caderas con sus piernas "… necesito saberlo, ¿tú has soñado conmigo de esta manera?" le preguntó

"Mmm… ¿por qué me lo preguntas?" preguntó nerviosa, abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose. ¿De verdad era tan evidente? "Bueno… pues… quizás un par de veces y además… puede que me… ya sabes…" contestó nerviosa, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

"Bueno es saber que te pongo caliente…" sonrió, levantando una ceja y la besó otra vez, con la misma intensidad y pasión que antes al mismo tiempo que la levantaba y la llevaba por fin a su habitación, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Rachel mientras que ésta movía sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, creando una fricción contra las de él, notando una más que evidente erección contra su centro, todo ello sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Rachel no lo pensaron más y se tumbaron en la cama, Brody encima de Rachel, sus cuerpos lo más juntos posible. La cama era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

"Brody…" gimió su nombre al notar sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo buscando la cremallera del vestido, mirando directamente a sus labios, intentando calmar su respiración pero sin éxito. Tras unos segundo de silencio, volvieron a besarse como antes, pero con la diferencia de que Brody la sentó en la cama y le bajó la cremallera lentamente, consiguiendo que fuera una tortura para Rachel. Ésta gimió dentro de su boca, haciendo que él sonriera sin separar sus labios. Cuando finalmente la cremallera estaba bajada, ambos se separaron, y él comenzó a deslizar el vestido por sus hombros, dejándola en sujetador negro de encaje y haciéndose visible cada vez más y más de su piel ligeramente bronceada. El vestido cayó a sus caderas, dejando ver un vientre plano, totalmente irresistible. "Quítamelo… ya…" susurró Rachel en su oído, casi gimiendo, respirando sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que él bajaba las manos por su cuerpo hasta que agarró la tela del vestido y la deslizó por sus muslos, acariciándolos suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, algo que rozaba el erotismo. Cuando por fin se lo quitó, lo dejó en la cama sin cuidado y admiró su cuerpo de arriba abajo, conteniendo el aire.

"Wow…" dijo Brody sin dejar de escanearla con la mirada, admirando su cuerpo, aquel que había escondido durante todo el tiempo que la conoció. "Estoy… sin palabras…" susurró mirándole sus labios al mismo tiempo en el que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Rachel: sus lados, deteniéndose en sus costillas y recorriéndolas con sus dedos, dándole a Rachel escalofríos antes de detenerlas en su vientre y subirlas hasta sus pechos cubiertos, masajeándolos suavemente, notando su pezón endurecerse, haciendo que apareciera una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios mientras veía a Rachel morderse el labio, intentando no gemir demasiado alto. "Rachel…" gimió contra su cuello, dejando su respiración allí mismo, dejando notar lo excitado que estaba encima de Rachel.

"Mmm… para" rió suavemente y sonrió malévolamente, separó su cabeza de su cuello y le miró fijamente a los ojos. "Si crees que eres el único que puede provocar, no conoces a Rachel Berry… en absoluto" susurró contra sus labios y le tumbó en la cama, quedando ella encima, acariciando su cuerpo arriba y abajo. "¿Esto… te excita?" le susurró al oído antes de jugar alrededor de la oreja y en su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando y dejando una marca roja en su cuello, sus manos bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus vaqueros, bajando su cremallera lentamente, haciendo que el chico gimiera más de una vez. Una vez que le quitó los vaqueros, se alejó pudo observar en todo su esplendor su cuerpo, bastante trabajado y sexy, y no pudo evitar mirar el increíblemente grande bulto en sus bóxers. "Mmm… creo que no necesito preguntar cuánto te pongo" sonrió. "¿De verdad provoco ese efecto en ti?" preguntó antes de morderse el labio inferior.

"No sabes cuánto, Rachel… No lo sabes" se lamió los labios mientras miraba a sus pechos. No eran demasiado grandes, pero tampoco eran demasiado pequeños. "¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo, haría lo que fuera para que te sintieras como realmente eres. Como una reina" miró fijamente en sus ojos marrones. "¿Puedo hacer algo por ti ahora mismo?" dijo acariciándole la cara.

Rachel tragó saliva. "No quiero tener sexo… quiero que me hagas el amor. Cuando hay sentimientos de por medio… es hacer el amor… y los tengo…" suspiró e inmediatamente cogió aire. "Te… te amo. Lo tengo muy claro ahora. Puedo verlo. Te amo" confesó.

"Rachel… yo también" sonrió suavemente. "Desde que tuvimos esa pequeña cita en tu apartamento y nos besamos… surgió la chispa" miró hacia el suelo antes de continuar. "Y el error que cometí… me sirvió para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos. Creo que es mutuo… Te amo, Rachel Berry". Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron otra vez, tumbándose otra vez en la cama, quedando él encima de ella, y sin dejar de besarla, empezó a deslizar los tirantes de su sujetador por sus hombros, dejando que el sujetador solo le cubriera los pechos. Miró en sus ojos buscando una señal para seguir adelante, pero tan sólo su mirada y su asentir eran suficientes para él, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos en busca del enganche del sujetador. Finalmente, logró deshacer el enganche, liberando esos pechos con los que había soñado tantas veces… Contuvo el aire cuando vio aquellos pechos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, simplemente perfectos. "Wow…" dijo en un suspiro con los ojos como platos, elevando una ceja, sin dejar de mirar a sus pechos. "Es muy difícil controlarse y no arrancarte lo que queda de ropa interior si me miras de esa manera…" dijo antes de humedecerse los labios, tirando el sujetador por encima de su hombro sin demasiado cuidado

"Bueno… puedes quedarte ahí mirando o…" rodeó su pezón con un dedo y descendió por su vientre hasta llegar al elástico de su tanga, enrollándolo alrededor de su dedo "… puedes venir a quitármelo de la manera que tu quieras. Tu decides…" dijo casi en un susurro guiñándole un ojo. No pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió sus labios besar su vientre, lamer, succionar y morder suavemente, dejando alguna que otra marca por debajo de su ombligo y quitándole el tanga con la boca. Cuando sintió la última prenda de ropa interior que quedaba deslizarse por sus piernas, le agarró del pelo y lo puso a la altura de sus labios, besándole con fuerza y bajando sus manos por la espalda para quitarle la última barrera de ropa que quedaba. Cuando le quitó los calzoncillos, Brody los tiró sin cuidado, al igual que la ropa interior de Rachel, y en general toda la ropa que vestían. Rachel le masajeó el culo, su _¡oh!_ desnudo culo cuando notó que su miembro estaba rozando su entrada. "Eh… Tengo condones en la mesilla, ¿puedes sacar uno?" preguntó con la respiración agitada mientras le miraba a los ojos otra vez, perdiéndose en ellos hasta que Brody se levantó de la cama para buscar el condón, dejando ver su perfección desnuda por primera vez. Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, 19 centímetros, ni más ni menos. En los labios de Rachel apareció una sonrisa diabólica y se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirarle ahí abajo mientras se lo ponía, deseando que estuviera dentro de ella.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" dijo tumbándose encima de ella antes de que su boca entrara en contacto con sus pechos, lamiéndolos, besándolos, mordiéndolos suavemente. Oyó un gemido salir de sus labios y la miró, dándole su aprobación para terminar ese juego de seducción. Situó su miembro frente a su entrada y lentamente la penetró, gimiendo nada más entrar completamente dentro de ella. "Cuando estés lista… sólo avísame" susurró. Tras una señal de Rachel, empezó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que ambos gimieran casi al unísono.

"Brody… más rápido… por favor…" gimió su nombre antes de besarlo.

"Rachel… oh…" aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, gimiendo también su nombre.

Tras unos 30 minutos, moviéndose rápidamente, gemidos, respiraciones aceleradas, jadeos, besos sonoros, te quieros, sus orgasmos estaban a punto de llegar.

"Rachel… estoy… cerca… ¡te quiero!" gritó él antes de llegar a su orgasmo, llenando el condón, colapsando en los brazos de Rachel.

"¡BRODY!" gritó Rachel en su orgasmo, sintiendo el calor entre ambos, con los ojos cerrados, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás del orgasmo. Posiblemente, el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida. Posiblemente no, el mejor orgasmo de su vida… "Hola…" dijo en un susurro al abrir los ojos y ver su cara otra vez.

"Hola" sonrió. "¿Estás bien?"

"Como nunca…" sonrió de vuelta. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, vas a irte…?" preguntó

"¿Bromeas? Quiero dormir con mi chica" dijo acariciándole la cara

"¿Tu chica?" levantó Rachel la ceja confusa

"Mi chica. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" le preguntó Brody

"¡Me encantaría!" exclamó antes de darle un beso tierno en los labios. "Mmm… ¿te importa si dormimos? Estoy algo cansada…"

"Como tu quieras, princesa. Buenas noches…" le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un poco más corto, pero no os decepcionará. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

La mañana llegó a Nueva York. Un día soleado, sin ninguna nube a la vista, una temperatura bastante agradable para ser el frío invierno de Nueva York. Ese tiempo era bastante inusual en la gran ciudad, siempre cubierta de nubes y fría en el invierno. Al menos el día se presentaba agradable en la ciudad de las luces, la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Rachel abrió los ojos al notar el calor de los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana. Básicamente no veía nada, ya que éstos le cegaban. No era muy frecuente despertar de esa manera. Cuando Rachel intentó levantarse, notó unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y una respiración calmada en su nuca. Intentó moverse para ver quién estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola, dándole calor humano, presionando su desnudo pecho contra su espalda. Giró la cabeza y vio la cara de Brody, dormido detrás de ella, apoyando su cabeza en su cuello, respirando profundamente, siendo alumbrado por los rayos del sol que le hacían parecer más aún un dios griego… Cuando se dio cuenta de que era él, no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota. Se rió suavemente para no despertarle, pero era demasiado tarde. Empezó a notar sus brazos apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

"Mmm… Buenos días…" murmuró con voz soñolienta contra su nuca, dejando su respiración allí mismo, mientras la abrazó fuerte.

"Buenos días…" sonrió mientras se dio la vuelta para mirar su cara de frente. Una de las mejores vistas que se podían ver nada más despertar: sus ojos azules.

"¿Cómo ha dormido mi princesa hoy?"

"Bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que no ha pasado nada de frio…"

"¿Nada?" levantó una ceja "Me pregunto porqué será…" envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercando sus cuerpos más.

"¿Hace falta que lo diga?" se rió antes de besarle suavemente. Fue un beso corto, pero tierno. "¿Entonces… que pasa entre nosotros dos?" preguntó tímidamente. "¿Estamos… saliendo…?"

"Sabes que sí" se dieron otro beso, pero esta vez fue más intenso. Brody le mordió el labio inferior para profundizar en el beso, pero esta vez Rachel se separó. "Mmm… me encantaría estar aquí toda la mañana y hacerte el amor otra vez, pero… me temo que tenemos que salir de aquí…" susurró contra sus labios antes de levantarse, pero un brazo la agarró fuerte antes de que se pusiera de pie, y sus labios dejaron besos en su cuello y en su hombro izquierdo. "Brody… sabes lo mucho que me encanta, y odiaría tener que cortar el momento…" suspiró

"Bueno… siempre podemos dejarlo para otro momento… siempre hay tiempo…" dijo mirándola a los ojos antes de besarla por ultima vez.

Se separó del beso y se lamió los labios "Siempre hay tiempo" afirmó Rachel. "Anda, vístete, que Kurt anda ahí afuera" dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose una falda y una camisa.

"Como usted desee, señorita Berry" respondió guiñándole el ojo. "Por cierto, ¿podría usar la ducha?"

"¡Siéntete como en casa!" le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Al descorrer la cortina que separaba su habitación del salón, vio a Kurt desayunando cereales. "Hola…" se mordió el labio

"Hola Rachel, ¿has dormido bien?"

"Bueno… más o menos sabrás que ha pasado, ¿no?" preguntó mirando hacia el suelo

"Lo he escuchado todo. Rachel, ¿desde cuando… gimes tan alto?"

"¿Tan alto he gemido?" preguntó nerviosa y ruborizada

"Sí que lo has hecho, Rachel…" asintió

"Bueno… pues eso no es todo… resulta que estamos saliendo…" le miró a los ojos

"¿¡QUÉ QUÉEEE!? ¡Rachel, eso es fantástico!" exclamó Kurt

"¿Pero… tú no estabas molesto anoche? No entiendo nada…" preguntó extrañada

"Solo me molestó que estuvierais usando el pavo para coquetear… pero ¡me alegro por ti!"

"Pero… ¿y qué pasa con tu hermano? ¿Es que ya no estás molesto por nuestra ruptura?"

"Rachel… tú has decidido rehacer tu vida" le acarició el hombro. "Si quieres rehacerla con Brody, eres libre para hacerlo. Si te hace feliz… ¡dale una oportunidad al amor!" le sonrió a su amiga

"¡Kurt, eres el mejor!" exclamó mientras le abrazaba

"Ya lo sabia…" continuó el abrazo. "Por cierto… si te hace daño, pienso pegarle en sus partes con mis mejores botas, y hablo en serio" dijo serio, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

"Kurt, no tendrás que hacerlo porque…" paró de hablar y se quedó boquiabierta ante la vista. Brody descorrió la cortina y apareció prácticamente desnudo, sólo tapado por una toalla y con la ropa en mano. "Wow…"

"Rachel, ¿qué ocurre…? ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Pero tápate!" exclamó Kurt nada más ver a Brody casi desnudo

"¡Buenos días a ti también!" se rió Brody al ver la expresión en su cara. "Rachel, ¿dónde está la ducha?" le preguntó a ella

"Al fondo a la derecha, ahí está. Y tienes agua caliente, no te quejarás…" se rió

"Y si el agua no está caliente… tú puedes venir a calentarla, ya sabes..." le guiñó un ojo

"¡Brody!" exclamó Rachel ante su frase, escuchando cómo se reía Kurt de fondo mientras Brody se dirigía a la ducha. Rachel volvió a la mesa con Kurt y siguió tomándose su café. "¿De qué te ríes, Kurt?"

"Perdona Rachel, ¡pero es que tu cara era un poema!" dijo Kurt entre risas, viendo la cara de enfado fingido de su amiga. "Ahora entiendo que anoche durmieras con él… es sexy" tomó un trago de té. "Y la forma en la que te mira… Debe de estar bastante loco por ti"

"¿Verdad que es sexy?" se mordió el labio. "Mmm… probablemente. Lo que sé es que estoy loca por él. Me gusta mucho y además… lo amo…" suspiró

"Se te nota que estás perdidita con él, y no me extraña… te debe de querer mucho"

"Sí…" Rachel soltó una risita. En ese momento salió Brody del cuarto de baño, ya vestido. "¿El agua estaba caliente o no?"

"Estabas diciendo la verdad, no me hacías falta allí… aunque me hubiera gustado…" le susurró al oído antes de guiñarle el ojo a Rachel, quien se puso roja.

"No seas tonto…" sonrió mientras miraba al suelo. "¿Quieres el desayuno?" le preguntó

"¡Por supuesto! No dejarías morir de hambre a tu novio, ¿no?"

"¡Claro que no! Te quiero" dijo Rachel

"Yo también" respondió Brody antes de besarla.


	3. Chapter 3

El teléfono de Rachel sonó a primeras horas de la mañana, despertándola.

"¿Diga…?" contestó al teléfono con voz somnolienta

"¿Rachel…? ¿Te he despertado?" dijo aquella voz masculina

"¡Oh, no te preocupes Brody! La alarma… parece que no funcionó. Aunque tu voz es mucho mejor que el despertador…"

Se escuchó una risita al otro lado de la línea. "¿Qué tal, preciosa? ¿Has dormido bien?"

"¡Estupendamente! Quitarse el peso la competición de invierno anoche fue… increíble"

"Anoche estuviste increíble, Rachel. Y para que Carmen Tibideaux dijera que estuviste más que fabulosa… tuviste que hacer un gran trabajo"

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Gracias… no fue para tanto"

"Déjame decirte que si, estuviste fantástica. Y parecías un ángel con ese vestido, si me permites decirlo… A lo que iba. ¿Tienes planes esta noche?"

"No tenia nada pensado, la verdad. Quizás leer revistas de moda con Kurt y palomitas. ¿Por qué?"

"Me gustaría tener una cita contigo esta noche. Quiero celebrar la victoria de anoche, además que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas…"

Rachel soltó una risita. "¡Tienes razón! Kurt se muestra un poco… reacio… a las muestras de afecto en público desde que… bueno, cortó con Blaine aquel día. Me siento tan mal por él a veces…"

"Así que… ¿Es un sí?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde y cuando nos vemos?"

"Me gustaría que vinieras a mi apartamento, para estar más tranquilos. Mi compañero de piso se ha ido de vacaciones navideñas a casa de sus padres, así que estaremos solos… ¿A las nueve te viene bien? Ahora mismo tengo una clase de baile y hay que comprar un par de cosas para esta noche. Una lasaña vegetal no se puede hacer sola"

"¡Wow! ¡Si intentas impresionarme, lo estás haciendo bien! Me he quedado con lo de lasaña vegetal y lo de la clase de baile… Te imagino con esa camiseta de tirantes y… sabes el efecto que provoca en mí…"

"Sé el efecto que te provoco y sabes que tu provocas el mismo efecto en mi… Tú no te preocupes de nada y ven guapa"

"Vale… hasta luego… te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero… hasta luego"

Al colgar el teléfono, Rachel sonrió como una idiota y cayó en la cama. Se sentía en una nube de amor. Después de que Brody le pidiera salir con ella, todo había sido genial para ella. Las clases habían sido mejor desde entonces, e incluso había mejorado en clase de baile, y todo hasta que la mismísima Carmen Tibideaux la invitó a la competición anual de invierno de NYADA, la cual ganó y fue elogiada por ella. También le dieron una segunda oportunidad a Kurt, quien consiguió entrar finalmente en NYADA con ella, aunque aún no sabía que iba a hacer con Vogue. Y en la guinda del pastel estaba Brody, con quien llevaba saliendo algo más de dos semanas y todo iba perfecto desde aquella noche. Aunque tenían diferentes horarios de clase, se veían casi todos los días, pero su relación era increíble. Habían hecho el amor un par de veces desde entonces, con la consecuente riña de Kurt por tener muestras de afecto en público. Y la verdad es que Rachel lo comprendía. Desde que su amigo rompió con Blaine, éste no volvió a ser el mismo.

Aquella noche iba a ser muy especial. Rachel no tenía nada que ponerse, así que le pidió ayuda a Kurt con su vestuario. Al final, eligió un vestido negro corto y ajustado con escote y se fue a la ducha. Mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en Brody y en sus manos por todo su cuerpo, masajeándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo y acariciando su centro mientras le susurraba al oído. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se despertó de aquella fantasía tan real, salió de la ducha y se vistió frente al espejo, llegando a la conclusión de que estaba arrebatadoramente sexy aquella noche. Se puso unos tacones negros y se miró nuevamente frente al espejo. ¿Pelo liso o rizado? Optó por los rizos y cogió las tenacillas, dándole ondas a su pelo brillante y sedoso. Tras arreglarse el pelo, se maquilló y preparó su bolso. Móvil, llaves, brillo de labios y un pijama, por si tenía que quedarse a dormir allí. Y la verdad es que lo prefería. Miró la hora, salió de casa y siguió las indicaciones que Brody le dio para llegar a su apartamento.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, y 45 minutos después, llegó al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía el. La verdad es que el lugar no estaba nada mal y se notaba que era uno de los barrios más seguros de Nueva York. Cerca de NYADA y con las mejores vistas de la ciudad, envidiaba a todos los que vivían por la zona. No es que odiara su piso, pero siempre quiso vivir en pleno Manhattan. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y esperó fuera a que abriera. Oyó unos pasos y por fin se abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola, Rachel!" dijo mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara. Rachel pudo notar que tenía alguna especie de crisis de moda o que no le había dado tiempo, pero aún no se había abrochado la camisa y podía ver que su pelo aún estaba mojado.

"Hola…" dijo Rachel tímidamente sin dejar de mirar su pecho. "¿Has tenido crisis de emergencia o es a propósito?"

"Creo que ha sido lo primero, aunque podríamos hacer como que pasó lo segundo…" se rió mientras le agarraba la cintura sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"Creo que eso toca después, porque ¡me muero de hambre! Y no dejarías a tu novia hambrienta, ¿verdad?" le dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Brody se rió. "Esta bien… ¿Esta camisa o ésta otra?" le mostró otra camisa azul claro.

"Prefiero la que llevas puesta… El azul marino combina más con tu piel… Ya sabes, cosas que aprendo de Kurt…" dijo mientras le abrochaba los botones de la camisa. "¡Ya está, impecable!"

"¿Te he dicho lo hermosa y sexy que estás esta noche?" preguntó, obteniendo un no por parte de ella. "Pues lo estás. Te ves espectacular" le dio un corto beso en los labios

"Mmm…" puso Rachel sus manos en su pecho masculino y sonrió tras el beso. "¿Cenamos?"

Tras cenar durante algo más de 45 minutos la deliciosa lasaña vegetal, cogieron dos copas, una botella de champán que había en el piso y se tumbaron en la cama, compartiendo un momento íntimo a la luz de las velas que previamente Brody había encendido para la cena. Cada uno se bebió una copa de champán y ya se notaba un poco el efecto de las burbujas

"Mmm… la lasaña estaba deliciosa. Me gusta como cocinas…" susurró acercándose a sus labios.

"Y a mí me gustas tú…" susurró contra sus labios, a milímetros de los suyos, pero rápidamente se apartó. "¿Más champán?" se rió

"¡Brody Weston! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? Yo sólo quiero tus labios…" exclamó mirando fijamente sus labios, invitándola a besarlos más aún. "Esta cita… me está encantando mucho. Es tan mágica, tan sensual, tan romántica… " sonrió. "Nadie había organizado una cita así… no lo olvidaré" se mordió el labio.

"Pues siéntete privilegiada, es la primera vez que lo hago por una chica… y merece la pena hacerlo por ella… te quiero" se inclinó para darle un beso

"Te quiero también…" le devolvió el beso con más fuerza aún, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y acercándole más aún, tumbándole encima suya. El beso fue largo e intenso, y a medida que duraba más el ambiente se caldeaba más y más. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro mientras el beso dejó de ser tierno y fue más hambriento, más salvaje. Brody empezó a lamer los labios de ella con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para recorrer su boca, y Rachel separó sus labios dejándole jugar con su lengua. Posó sus manos masculinas en sus caderas mientras que Rachel envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y empezaron a moverse, creando una exquisita fricción entre sus cuerpos. Cuando les faltaba el aire se separaron, y no hacían faltas palabras para expresar lo que querían en ese momento… Sin dejar de mirarse, empezaron a desnudarse el uno al otro a la luz de las velas, sin dejar de sentir la piel del otro, sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de piel expuesta. De repente, Brody se levantó y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, besando por el camino su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su parte más intima, dónde dejó una serie de besos alrededor de su centro, haciéndola gemir bajo. Cuando decidió que ya la había provocado lo suficiente, comenzó a besar su centro, dejando su lengua hacer su magia dentro de ella. Hacia dentro, hacia fuera, en círculos… los movimientos de su lengua hacían que Rachel gimiera cada vez más y más alto, haciendo que su orgasmo llegara pronto y lo hiciera en la boca del chico, quien lamía las gotas que quedaban de su orgasmo. "Bésame" susurró la chica mientras lo atraía a su boca, besándole intensamente, saboreando el jugo de su interior mientras notó que la mano de Brody buscaba un condón en el cajón de la mesita. Mientras se lo ponía, Rachel no pudo evitar acariciar sus definidos abdominales. Cuando por fin se lo puso, no se lo pensó más veces e introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, sintiendo ambos el calor del otro. Cuando Rachel se acostumbró a su tamaño, empezaron a moverse, dando lugar a una noche apasionada cargada de lujuria y amor, donde los gemidos, las respiraciones aceleradas y las palabras de amor eran más que abundantes, concluyendo todo en un orgasmo al unísono.

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron en los brazos del otro, con las piernas enredadas y dándose calor el uno al otro bajo la luz del amanecer. Las velas estaban consumidas y lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio del amanecer eran sus susurros. Hacían falta pocas palabras para que expresaran su amor. De repente, la tranquilidad fue turbada por el molesto timbre de la puerta. Brody se levantó y se puso unos calzoncillos y los pantalones de un pijama, sin ponerse nada en la parte superior. De repente, miró por la mirilla y rápidamente se alejó.

"Mierda…" murmuró

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel preocupada desde la cama, aún desnuda

"Mi hermano ha venido"


	4. Chapter 4

Brody se debatía si abrirle la puerta a su hermano. Brandon era su hermano mayor y no lo veía desde que Brody abandonó Montana hace unos tres años para ir a Nueva York y estudiar en NYADA. Pero había otros motivos por los que no le quería abrir la puerta: su hermano era una de las peores personas de su vida, prácticamente en todos los sentidos. Siempre había tenido la mala suerte de que, fuera novia o rollo de una noche, Brandon se la arrebataba al día siguiente. No entendía por qué su hermano iba siempre detrás de las chicas que se cruzaban en su vida, y eso le molestaba demasiado. Supuso que, al mudarse a Nueva York, la cosa cambiaría, pero no fue así, y ahora estaba ahí, probablemente esperando a hacerlo de nuevo. Y no quería que pasara otra vez lo mismo con Rachel. Conocer a Rachel había sido una de las mejores cosas de su vida. Hizo que cambiara de parecer con respecto a las chicas: antes tenía que ignorarlas porque todas le parecían iguales. Superficiales, frívolas, frías y crueles. Rachel era muy distinta a todas ellas, todo lo contrario de ellas… y por eso no dejaría que su hermano se la arrebatara.

"Brody, ¿va todo bien?" preguntó Rachel curiosa desde la cama, sacando de sus pensamientos a Brody

"Sí… no te preocupes… puedes seguir durmiendo…" A ello no obtuvo respuesta, quizás Rachel siguió durmiendo después de todo. Y preferiría que Rachel no presenciara la conversación, y mucho menos que Brandon la viera. Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente, puso una sonrisa fingida en su cara y abrió la puerta, viendo a su hermano en frente suya.

"¡Brandon!" exclamó con alegría fingida, esperando que funcionara

"¿Mi hermanito pequeño me echó de menos, eh?" dijo Brandon. "Oh, oh. Estás sin camiseta, lo que significa que… has ligado, ¿eh, pillín?" inquirió levantando una ceja. "Dime, ¿quién ha sido esta vez? ¿Alguna chica de NYADA…?"

"No, es mi novia. Esa vida de mujeriego… ya la dejé. Esta chica me enamoró y bueno… aquí estoy" sonrió al pensar en Rachel

"Oh, estoy seguro de que interrumpo algo importante" dijo Brandon

"¿Qué haces aquí después de tanto tiempo?"

"Bueno, decidí ir a probar suerte a Nueva York. Tenía que salir de Montana como sea, no tenía salida… y aquí estoy. Me estoy alojando en el hotel, y bueno, ¿por qué no visitar a mi hermanito?"

"¿Por qué no vas a casa de nuestra hermana Anna? Supongo que te dejaría una habitación"

"No, ¿para qué? Además, sabes que se ha mudado a Los Ángeles con su prometido…"

"Es cierto… ¿Y tú qué? ¿Sigues soltero?"

"¡Tal y como me dejaste! Bueno, pues te dejo. Un día de estos hay que quedar, ¡y tráete a tu novia!"

"¡Lo intentaré!" dijo antes de ver a su hermano alejarse por el pasillo. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la puerta de madera, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Sabía sobre la existencia de Rachel, pero al menos no intentó conocerla en aquel momento. Pero eso no quería decir que podía relajarse para nada, tenía que estar alerta ante cualquier intento de coqueteo por parte de Brandon. Intentó olvidar todo aquello mientras pudiera y disfrutar de su relación, y lo consiguió gracias a las vistas que tenía en aquel momento. Veía a Rachel solo con su camisa abrochada, y se preguntaba si realmente se puso algo de ropa interior…

"Brody, ¿estás bien?" la miró preocupada

"Sí, sí… solo era mi hermano" puso una sonrisa en su cara

"¿Qué quería? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No, es solo… estoy preocupado" dijo Brody mirando al suelo

"¿Pasa algo? Cuéntamelo…" dijo acariciándole la cara

"Es que… es mi hermano. Es un mujeriego y siempre va detrás de las chicas que me gustan… y no quiero perderte" suspiró tras sus palabras

"Ey… mírame…" dijo en un tono suave levantando su barbilla. "No me vas a perder. No lo conozco aún, pero sé que no me vas a perder. Yo solo quiero estar contigo" sonrió

"Tienes razón… me preocupo por nada" dijo sonriendo acercándola por las caderas y posando sus manos en su culo.

"Así me gusta, no pierdas esa sonrisa… me enamora" sonrió Rachel. "Me voy a duchar, si no te importa… si te quieres unir…" sonrió pícaramente y levantó una ceja

"Solo una pregunta… ¿llevas algo debajo?" le susurró al oído y levantó una ceja

"¿Quieres… comprobarlo…?" le susurró en el cuello y se separó, empezando a desabrochar algunos botones de la camisa. "¿Quieres más?" le preguntó, pero sin obtener respuesta del chico, ya que se había quedado sin palabras. Él ya había comprobado que no llevaba nada de ropa interior, pero la idea de verla totalmente desnuda frente a él era demasiado tentadora. Rachel, al no obtener respuesta, lo tomó por un sí y acabo por desabrochar todos los botones de la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, quedando totalmente desnuda frente a Brody, quien no podía despegar su mirada de su cuerpo.

"Erm… yo… eh… me lo haces complicado…" dijo nervioso en voz baja y tono grave al acercarse a ella, cogiéndola por las caderas y mordiéndose el labio. "Me haces muy difícil el no meterme en esa ducha si te desnudas en frente mía, en serio…" dijo ya recuperando la calma de alguna manera y con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Eso es un sí…? En todo caso, ya sabes dónde estoy…" dijo seductoramente en un susurro separándose de él y dirigiéndose al baño, contoneando sus caderas sensualmente y mirando su reacción con una sonrisa pícara hasta que entró al baño. Brody no pudo dejar de mirarla, fijándose en su culo… Y solamente eso ya le había puesto caliente. Miró hacia el suelo y tenía razón, ya estaba empezando a notársele la excitación. Rápidamente, supo que hacer y sonrió para sí mismo mientras se quitaba lo que quedaba de ropa, dejándola en su cama mientras pasaba por su habitación y dirigiéndose finalmente al cuarto de baño, ya envuelto de vapor de agua proveniente de la ducha. Brody aprovechó para coger aliento mientras pensaba en qué habría tras el cristal translúcido, a través del cual podía ver una silueta. Y que silueta… No se lo pensó más y abrió la puerta corredera de cristal, dejando ver a una Rachel Berry completamente desnuda, mojada y envuelta por el vapor. Reinó el silencio hasta que ella escuchó la respiración irregular de Brody y giró la cabeza.

"Hola…" le saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios al verlo allí de pie totalmente desnudo. Totalmente hipnotizado y sin palabras, el chico se metió en la ducha sin decir nada y se detuvo en frente de Rachel y comenzó a besarla con pasión, esperando una señal de Rachel para continuar. Tras separarse del beso para coger aire y mirarse a los ojos, ya llenos de lujuria y pasión, Rachel respondió al beso y acercó sus labios a los suyos, fundiéndolos mientras envolvía su cuello con sus brazos, acercándole a su cuerpo mientras su espalda quedaba apoyada en la pared y acortando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos mientras que las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, explorando cada centímetro de piel mientras continuaban besándose intensamente, llevando su beso a niveles más salvajes y apasionados por cada segundo que pasaba.

"Te quiero…" susurró Rachel en sus labios antes de coger aire y descender sus besos hasta su cuello, bajando sus manos por su torso mientras dejaba marcas en su punto débil, viendo de reojo cómo Brody gemía una y otra vez, moviendo la cabeza a un lado para que Rachel tuviera espacio suficiente.

"Oh… Rachel…" gemía una y otra vez al sentir sus manos cerca de su miembro, provocándole al mismo tiempo que dejaba marcas en su cuello. Rachel dejó de besarlo y empezó a estimular si miembro, que si ya no estaba algo erecto, aquello terminaría por dejarlo preparado. Solo se escuchaban en aquel momento los gemidos de él y el agua caer. Brody, tras volver de su estado de felicidad, decidió dar el siguiente paso: cogió la muñeca de Rachel, quien dejó de agarrar su miembro con su mano, la miró fijamente a los ojos, y con la mano que quedaba libre, acarició su vientre plano hasta llegar a las cercanías de su sexo, haciendo figuras invisibles con las yemas de sus dedos hasta que consiguió la aprobación de Rachel y acarició su sexo lentamente, provocando que Rachel sintiera una especie de electricidad en todo su cuerpo. Cuando decidió que ya estaba preparada, Brody no se lo pensó dos veces, soltó su muñeca, la apoyó contra la pared e introdujo un dedo lentamente dentro de ella, provocando que ella gimiera su nombre en voz baja y cerrara los ojos por el placer. Él empezó a meter y sacar el dedo repetidas veces mientras que ella gemía cada vez más alto, y luego introdujo otro dedo y empezó a moverlo en círculos dentro de ella, tocando el punto que la volvía loca repetidamente, haciendo que ella llegara al orgasmo y cayera en sus brazos, todo ello sin dejar de mirar en sus ojos marrones.

"Brody…" le miró a sus ojos azules, esos en los que se podía perder durante minutos, horas si ella quisiera. "Eso ha sido… increíble…" dijo susurrando y mostrando una sonrisa en su cara.

"Te quiero… eres increíble…" susurró sonriente mientras rodeaba su torso con sus brazos, abrazándola sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Tú lo eres más aún… mucho más…" dijo respirando aceleradamente. "Además… aún no sé como he acabado… con el chico más sexy de NYADA. Tal vez de Nueva York…" se rió suavemente mientras acariciaba sus abdominales, dejando escapar un sonido entre un suspiro y un pequeño gemido por el contacto de sus manos en su piel. Su piel se notaba caliente bajo sus manos, eso quería decir que algo estaba haciendo bien. "Te quiero…" volvió a mirarle a los ojos y lo besó otra vez. "Te quiero…"

"Yo diría lo mismo de ti… ¿Sabes? Siempre me has parecido sexy desde el primer momento, desde que te vi en los baños mixtos… pero no es por eso por lo que me he enamorado de ti, no…"

"¿Ah, no?"

"Me he enamorado de ti por lo que eres, por lo que representas. Y he intentado luchar contra ese sentimiento sin éxito. ¿Sabes cuántas noches me ido a la cama pensando en que al día siguiente tenía que evitar enamorarme de ti aún más de lo que debía? Yo no solo te quiero por las apariencias, que es innegable que eres sexy y hermosa, yo te quiero porque es lo que siento cada vez que estoy contigo…"

Un silencio incómodo reinaba en la habitación tras ese pequeño discurso… Rachel no dijo nada y lo besó con fuerza, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos y acariciando su pelo suavemente, mientras que su pierna subía acariciando los muslos del chico, quien no paraba de besarla y de morderle el labio inferior suavemente, acariciándose mutuamente cada rincón de sus bocas. "¿Esto cuenta como besarse bajo la lluvia?" se rió contra sus labios.

"Podríamos decir que si…" susurró y se rió contra sus labios también antes de besarlos nuevamente. "¿Quieres terminar de ducharte?"

"No" Rachel lo agarró del brazo con decisión. "Weston. Quiero que me hagas el amor. Aquí. Ahora." Rachel dijo con un tono firme y sin dejar de tener contacto visual con él. Tenía claro lo que quería e iba a tenerlo.

Y otra vez volvía a reinar el silencio durante unos segundos.

"Rachel…" gimió ante su petición y la besó. "¿Estás… segura…?" dijo entre besos mientras acariciaba sus largas y tonificadas piernas hasta posar sus manos en su culo, masajeándolo suavemente. Rachel solo asintió ante su respuesta antes de suspirar por el contacto de sus manos subiendo por sus piernas. "No tengo un condón a mano, se me olvidó traerlo…" intentó decir, pero el dedo índice de Rachel se posó en sus labios haciéndolo callar. Cuando se quedó todo en silencio, y ante la sorpresa de Brody, Rachel sacó un condón de la repisa donde estaban los geles. "No me gusta dejar _nada_ al azar…" sonrió pícaramente mientras jugaba con sus dedos suavemente en su pecho antes se besarlo con intensidad y lo acercó mas a su cuerpo si podía. Dejó de besarlo para abrir el envoltorio con la boca sensualmente y asegurándose de que la observaba haciendo el gesto. Él miraba hipnotizado cómo abría el envoltorio, y poco después, sintió sus manos poniéndole el preservativo lenta y delicadamente, acariciando su miembro con cuidado, sintiendo que ya estaba listo. Cuando ya estaban preparados, Brody la ayudó a envolver su cintura con sus piernas, masajeando suavemente sus nalgas en el proceso, y a continuación la penetró lentamente, con cuidado para no hacerle daño, y ambos gimieron al unísono.

"Rachel…" susurró apoyando su frente contra la de ella, fijando sus ojos en los de ella, empezando a acariciar sus pechos, jugueteando con sus pezones erectos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, haciendo que salieran de los labios de Rachel gemidos una y otra vez.

"Por favor…" gimió su nombre y descendió sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo y lo agarró clavándole un poco las uñas, lo que hizo que gimiera otra vez su nombre. "Brody… por favor…" lo miró a los ojos como una señal.

Tras esa señal, Brody apoyó las manos en la ducha y empezó a dar embestidas lentamente, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Solamente se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos y los gritos de placer de Rachel. Cada vez que Rachel gemía más alto, Brody aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, gimiendo al mismo tiempo que ella. Rachel de vez en cuando arañaba su espalda con sus uñas dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en sus músculos haciéndole gemir aún más su nombre y aumentando más la velocidad de sus embestidas si se podía.

"Rachel…" jadeó su nombre. "Estoy cerca…" susurró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su clímax próximo y notando como las paredes de Rachel se cerraban cada vez más en torno a su miembro, haciendo que se excitara aún más.

"Yo también…" gimió Rachel. "Te… quiero…" gimió otra vez, arqueando su espalda, y dejando espacio para que Brody pudiera besar su cuello. Sintió su orgasmo muy cerca, y tras notar dos embestidas más, no pudo contenerlo más. "¡BRODY!"

"¡RACHEL!" llegaron ambos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, dejando escapar un ultimo gemido al unísono. Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio mientras trataban de calmarse y volver a la normalidad.

"Brody… eso ha sido…" dijo Rachel entre jadeos, acariciando su cara y sin dejar de perderse en sus ojos.

"Increíble… esto ha sido… increíble… Rachel… has estado fantástica" dijo también entre jadeos mientras acariciaba sus costados.

"Tú eres el que me has llevado al cielo, porque lo he alcanzado contigo" dijo Rachel sonriente antes de besarlo en los labios.

"Podría decir lo mismo…" se rió después de parar el beso. "Te quiero mucho"

"Y yo a ti", continuó besándole mientras el agua continuaba cayendo como si fuera lluvia. Como si se estuvieran besando bajo la lluvia.


End file.
